Love Forever
by Emilyx1x
Summary: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, and NejiTen story Lemons!
1. The New Sakura

The New Sakura

It was a week before the chunin exam.

Sakura wanted to look good in front of Sasuke. So she decided to do a makeover.

First, she went to a spa where she did a breast development.

Then she went to a fitness center where she exercised until she dropped.

Then she went back to the village.

She went to go practice for the chunin exam. She practiced using chakra.

She was tired so she went home.

Then she went to take a bath.

She looked at her body naked in front of the mirror.

'I look way better now.' She sighed and turned on the hot water.

She walked in and felt the curve of her body.

But it wasn't nearly as good as the girls on the magazines she saw.

So she now decides that she should go to the fitness center everyday and go to the spa everyday.

"I'll look like a model before anybody knows it." She beamed and smiled dreamily. Thinking about Sasuke falling for her.

And then a sad frown formed on her face.

'Sasuke probably will never fall for me, I'm so weak.'

Then she decides to practice her chakra every day until she becomes very very strong. 'Yea, you go get him Sakura!' her inner self cheered for her excitedly.

Sakura laughed at that thought. "I definitely will, no matter what it takes." She said to herself quietly.

The next day was bright and sunny.

Sakura went out again to accomplish her tasks for the day.

'Maybe I can go on a diet too.' She thought. 'And then I'll have a really slim body.'

So she eats a salad for breakfast.

She runs all the way to the fitness center and starts exercising.

She sweated so much that she felt disgusted and didn't want to touch herself.

So she ran to the spa place and got a shower and breast message.

'It always feels so good to get a breast message.' Sakura thought happily.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

After what she thought was five minutes, the lady patted her back and said "done" loudly purposely to wake her up.

"Huh? Huh?" Sakura looked around. "O, um thank you."

She paid the lady and slipped on her clothes.

She then ran to the training grounds. 'It's a good thing it's empty. I don't want anybody to see what I have done to myself."

Before she went to the training grounds, she had gone to a facial center to do some tweaking on her face.

Then she had gone to the hair solon and dyed her hair blonde.

"I hope Sasuke doesn't think this is weird."

"What is?" Ino asked cheerfully. Sakura didn't want to turn around.

"Um nothing. Shouldn't you be somewhere else or something?"

"O yea, that reminds me, I have to go somewhere."

"Well bye." Ino walked off forgetting to say bye.

"Sigh." Sakura wiped some cold sweat off her face.

She started to practice her chakra. Feeling that she had gotten stronger just from the exercise. She felt happy.

The sun was setting and Sakura was almost home when she spotted Sasuke.

She broke into the run and managed to escape Sasuke's quick glance.

His head turned back and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

She got home as quick as she can and went into the bathroom, not to take a shower but just to look at her own body.

'You are one hot and sexy girl.' Inner Sakura said.

Sakura smiled at this statement. 'No one has ever called me hot or sexy. Not even inner Sakura.' She thought sadly.

"But it's all going to change now." She said loudly and doing a hand motion.

"What's going to change dear?" "Umm, nothing mom, just a phrase that I like to say." She laughed a fake laugh. "O, ok." She heard her mom's footstep fade away.

She was relieved that her mom left her alone and that she had come up with a quick plan.

The next few days were all the same schedule.

Fitness center, spa, training, etc. and a diet.

Everyday, she would make observations about her own body and see if she got any growth spurs.

And everyday she got more and more, even without the breast messages but she still goes anyways.

I was the day of the chunin exam.

'I'm so nervous.' Sakura thought. She was just leaving from the spa.

She bought a large coat so no one could see her.

She put on a hat too. She walked all the way to the chunin exams in the blazing sun, sweating and panting and tired but she got there just in time.

"Please take off your coat Sakura" Kakashi Sensei said.

Sakura obeyed. "Woosh." Her coat was on the floor. "Woosh." Her hat was on the floor. She blushed. Sakura couldn't help but glanced at Sasuke.

Sasuke had a smirk on his face which made Sakura pleased.

"You don't look half bad Sakura." Sasuke said. At this statement, Sakura almost melted. Kakashi saw what this conversation was leading to so he broke up the intensity between Sasuke and Sakura.

"We must get going in order to start the chunin exams."

They all nodded. Naruto, as happy and hyper as can be, ran off first saying, "I'm going to be a great hokage someday."

With Kakashi not far behind, leaving Sasuke with Sakura. 'This is your chance Sakura.' Inner Sakura said.

'Like I said, Go for it girl!' Sakura was beginning to feel hotter then she had when she had her coat on.

"Umm, Sasuke…" She looked at him to find him staring at her body, he gently but quickly looked away, blushing the lightest shade of pink which Sakura found hard to believe.

"Yea?" 'He actually answered me!' Sakura thought excitedly.

"Well…umm… how should I tell you... well…I'm sort of afraid that I'll fail the chunin exam."

'Sakura! You were suppose to tell him what you planned for a long time to tell him, not that!'

'I know, I know. I couldn't help it, I'm too weak.' She sighed gently.

Then she heard Sasuke sigh, a sad sigh, almost like he knew what Sakura was really going to say but he couldn't hear it from her.

'But… no….it can't be like that, Sasuke never sighed, he wouldn't sigh a sigh of sadness. It's impossible.' Sakura told herself half sure and half believing.

Both of them walked in silence for a moment until Naruto snuck up on them.

"What 'cha doin?" "Nothing Naruto, go away." Sakura said.

"Whatever." Naruto ran away. They finally got to the "place" where they took the chunin exam and they took the test.

Sakura fought her hardest and actually beat a lot of people.

Sasuke watched since it wasn't his turn yet.

'She has definitely changed, so beautiful and strong now.' He looked at Sakura again and smirked.

'Maybe I should ask her for what she was really going to say, it might have been important.'

He decided to after the chunin exams. 'Maybe she could be strong at doing "Other" things too.

(Hint hint) Sakura was finally done. "I'm soo tired." She said to herself.

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Then she sat on the floor and waited for Sasuke to finish.

He finished and came up to Sakura. "Sakura, what were you really going to say to me?" Sakura was really shocked. "Well…um…well…I've….had a …crush on you since the day I saw you!" She blurted out quickly and blushed.

Sasuke smirked and said, "I have one on you too." He slightly pushed Sakura to the wall and kissed her passionately.

Sakura, not realizing what was happening, returned the kiss and deepened it.

They lip locked for a moment. Sasuke suddenly pushed his tongue into her mouth and explored the treasure inside.

Sakura was so hooked that she almost didn't want to breath anymore but they broke apart to breath.

Both panting but had smiles on their faces. 'This is the first time Sasuke smiled!' She thought.

'This is a moment I will treasure for life.' She dreamily looked at Sasuke again.

This time, Sasuke pulled her close to him, "I love you Sakura." "I love you too Sasuke."

Sakura was so happy, she has never been this happy in her life.

She hugged Sasuke and gently kissed him on the cheek and left to go home.

'Yes! Yes! Yes! You've done it Sakura, you've actually done it! I'm so proud of you.' Inner Sakura said.

Sakura beamed. Pride was rushing through her veins.

She was running and feeling the wind against her face, saying hi to everybody and smiling to whomever she saw.

She helped her mom with the house chores, she helped her dad paint the fence, and she even helped Naruto practice his chakra.

She was just so happy. After a couple of hours, she calmed down. She went on a walk through the forest.

Then she spotted Sasuke, sitting quietly under the shade of a tree.

She decided to sneak on him. She climbed from the back of the tree he was sitting under and then jumped from the lowest branch but Sasuke didn't seem to budge so she went behind him and wrestled him down only to find that he had notice her.

They rolled and rolled and had a fun wrestled. It ended with Sasuke on top of Sakura It was already sunset and it was a beautiful scene.

Then Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear, "Will you………"

To Be Continued……..

Muhaha I'm evil

Next chapter will be lemons by the way

Please review. It will be a lot of help and support.


	2. Bonding Time

SIGH… "Please move out?…"He whispered in her ear seductively.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" She asked mockingly. "Shouldn't YOU be the one moving OFF?" sticking her tongue out at him, he bent down and intertwined his tongue with hers.

Sakura gasped but did not resist. The gap closed between them and a tongue wrestle began. Him exploring her cave of treasures, she teased him by bumping his tongue once in a while. This heated make out session was, if Sakura were to give an opinion on this, one of the most memorable and totally awesome things that happened in her life. Wait! It IS THE MOST awesome thing that had happened to her ever since her sad childhood of teasing and bullying.

Her finger trailed into his hair and his hand wondered onto her body. She moaned as his hand performed its magic. As he pulled away for air, she trailed a finger down his chest sending shivers down his spine. He smirked as he place his hand on her soft breast. Unbuttoning her pink top, he pulled it off with ease.

Not wanting to be the only one naked, she also took off his shirt. His eyes were taunted by the bouncing breasts as his eyes wandered all over her body. Her skin was the perfect vanilla white and the black bra that she was wearing only made her look all the more sexier. 'God Damn she's sexy! Why didn't I notice this before?'

His thought was interrupted by her hands. Somehow, sometime, it had found its way to his erect penis. Grabbing it, she teased him by make a fake motion of giving him a blowjob. He moaned. 'more like squeaked ya?' Sakura thought to herself. 'he wants us sooooo bad!' Inner Sakura cooed. 'US? Back off Bitch!' 'Hey! I am you, you are me! calling me bitch would mean you're calling me a bitch! HA!' 'Fah! FINE!'

Licking her ear, Sasuke gently bit it. Then he trailed his tongue down her neck and stopped at her bra. His hand reached for the buckle and Sakura blushed. 'Ya! He'd better enjoy it now!' Inner Sakura shouted.

Unbuckling her bra, Sakura's milky breasts spilled out. "Sasuke's a naughty boy!" Sakura teased him by covering her breasts. He pulled her hands away, exposing her breasts to him. It was a wondrous sight for that damn lucky Sasuke. He gently grabbed one and began to message it. Hearing Sakura groaning out of pleasure, he went for the other one and suckled on the breast.

Much more pleasurable than he had expected, his hand once again began to trail down her body. Reaching her pants, he unbuttoned that and slipped it off exposing Sakura's black undie. He slender long legs made her look like a model. 'Damn are you lucky!' he thought to himself.

"I'm guessing this is your first time…" he stated with a monotone voice, wanting to sound like the cool experienced guy.

"Yea, well you shouldn't be the one talking being inexperienced yourself." She retorted in her mock tone.

HMPH! He turned away crossing his arms like a little child. Sakura sat up and rubbed her body against his. Looking at her with a softened expression, he took off his pants exposing his boxers.

What more could a girl want? To look at Sasuke Uchiha was already a difficult task but to see him half naked and have sex with him? Sakura was the lucky girl, the girl who is getting her wish granted.

His hand was getting bored of the breasts and wanted something more to play with. It began to trail more down toward her undie. He pulled it off as she pulled off his boxers…

Srry for not updating like in like an effing year! Gah! I just had sooo much 2 do!


	3. New Friends

New Friends

A sudden thought came into her mind…

"Wait Sasuke!" she grabbed his hands. "I think it's… too soon." 

She sits up and pulls on her shirt. 

"Why?" he used a mock hurt tone. _Grrrr…I was that close damn it!_

"Because, we've only known each other for so long…" staring at the ground, she didn't want to meet his eyes.

He pouted and looked at her but she didn't look at him. _Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush!_ Sakura told herself but it didn't work. A blush slowly crept on her face and he smirked. 

"So what's it gonna be Sakura?" he asked.

"Weeeeeellll….we should go on a date first. You know, like the movies. Would you like to go this Saturday?" She asked now being able to look him in the eye.

"I guess." Defeated, he went for one more kiss. He caught her just in time. A searing hot kiss that made her go weak at the knees even though she's sitting down. _Dear god! Don't let this kiss end! _But in the end, both needed to break up for air. 

Satisfied, Sasuke got up to go. "I'll pick you up at 6:00 for our date." He said nonchalantly and waved his hand. 

"kay!" she replied with enthusiasm. _Oh boy! A date with Sasuke! _'What the hell was that Sakura? Why did you stop him! What if this was the last time he likes you? You ruined it!' _No I didn't you dope! If he doesn't really like me for who I am(NOT my body) then why should I let him have the pleasures and then leave me? _'oh ya…hmmm…never thought of it that way…' _Well there you go! A new way to think. _'chya, whatever.'

She got up and on such the fine evening, went home and daydreamed about Sasuke and her date on Saturday.

Picking up the phone, she dialed her friends' numbers.

"Hello?" all 3 girls said in unison.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed into the phone.

"Sakura what's wrong?" A certain blonde asked with concern.

"Nothing! But…Guess what?" She squealed some more.

"What?" the three girls asked in unison.

"I….got an effing date with Sasuke Uchiha! WHOOT! GO ME!" She punched the air and played her air guitar.

"Really?" the brown haired girl gawked in disbelief.

"T-t-that's g-g-great s-s-sakura chan." The violet haired girl stammered with happiness.

"YESSSSS! Like he is tooootallllyyyyy in luuuuuuv with meeeehhh!" She exaggerated but she didn't care. She was so happy that Sasuke finally acknowledged her.

"GOSH Sakura! I am so happy for you! We will come over right away to congratulate you!" The blonde replied.

"Kay Ino!" Sakura smiled. "Oh! And its gonna be a sleepover so bring the necessary stuff. Cya guys in a few minutes!" Sakura hung up the phone and went to tell her mom.

"MOOOOM! Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are coming over for a sleepover!" She screamed to her occupied mother.

"KAY sakura!" She screamed back so she could get back to cleaning the desk.

Soon the doorbell rang.

-DING DONG- -DING DONG- -DING DONG-

"Coming!" She ran and opened the door. "Hi guys! Come on in."

"Don't mind if we do!" Tenten said smiling. They took off their shoes and stepped inside. Running upstairs, they went into Sakura's room and slammed the door shut. The moment it was shut, screaming could be heard from inside. Mostly from Sakura, Ino, and Tenten with some occasional screams from Hinata.

"Keep the volume down girls!" Sakura's mom screamed hoping to catch their attention.

"Kay mom!" Sakura replied jumping around on her bed.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she fell from the edge of her bed.

**-****BOOM!****-**And she blacked out. 

Shooting up from her bed, she rubbed her head. _Must've bumped my head on the wall again…sigh._ She looked at her clock which read 6:45. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. 'We should go back to sleep!' Inner Sakura suggested. _Yea…maybe we should…_suddenly remembering her dream. _OMG! Did u just dream what I dreamt? _'Of course you dumbass! I'm you! Duh I dreamt what you dreamt!' _OK good cuz that was like THE best dream ever! And dude! I was a ninja!...maybe I've been watching too much anime…_ 'ya…probably… but…WHY DID U REJECT HIM! GAWD! GRRRRRRRR' _Ya..ya…just shut up already._

…………………………………………………………….

Character Introduction

Sakura

Birthday: March 28

Appearance: pink hair, sea foam eyes, hourglass figure, sexy

Personality: happy-go-lucky, unique

Status: Rich, popular(later on)

Occupation: singer/actress, student

…………………………………………………………….

Ino

Birthday: September 23

Appearance: blonde hair, sky blue eyes, hourglass figure, sexy

Personality: Outgoing, flirty

Status: rich, popular

Occupation: student

…………………………………………………………….

Hinata

Birthday: December 27

Appearance: light blue hair, violet/white/blue eyes, hourglass figure, sexy

Personality: quiet, shy

Status: rich, popular

Occupation: student

………………………………………………………………..

Tenten

Birthday: March 9

Appearance: brown hair, brown eyes, hourglass figure, sexy

Personality: tough, playful

Status: rich, popular

Occupation: student

……………………………………………………………….

Sasuke

Birthday: July 23

Appearance: black hair(chicken ass hairstyle), black/blue eyes, HAWT

Personality: quiet, mysterious

Status: rich, popular

Occupation: singer/actress, student

…………………………………………………………………

Shikamaru

Birthday: September 22

Appearance: dark brown hair, brown eyes, HAWT

Personality: lazy, smart

Status: rich, popular

Occupation: student, comp whiz

……………………………………………………………..

Naruto

Birthday: October 10

Appearance: blonde hair, blue eyes, HAWT

Personality: loves ramen, clueless

Status: rich, popular

Occupation: student

……………………………………………………………….

Neji

Birthday: July 3

Appearance: brown hair, violet/white eyes, HAWT

Personality: quiet, protective

Status: rich, popular

Occupation: student

………………………………………………………………..

Sakura was your most average and ordinary girl…except for the fact that she's famous. If you look at her on any regular day, you wouldn't even know a thing because she hides her identity. At school, she is never really noticed because she hides her beauty from the world. Wearing tom boyish clothes and stuffing her hair in a hat, she walks around wearing a pair of fake geeky glasses. Some people even thought she was a guy. Living the rock star life during the night and the geek life during the day, she was quite used to everyone's teasing and bullying. Until one day…

………………………………………………………………….

"Sakura wake up! It's the first day of school!" her mother called to her from downstairs as she threw her alarm clock against the wall. "Nooo…five more minutes…" Moaning, she turned on to her other side and pulled her cover over her head. **-BANG!- **Her door slammed open and her mom, holding a spatula in her hand, waved it around dangerously and screamed for Sakura to get up. Jolting up from her bed, Sakura dragged herself to her closet and pulled out her usual tomboy outfit. Trudging to the bathroom, she went through her daily routine and walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

Sitting down at her table, she looked at her schedule.

…………………………………………………...

Sakura Haruno 

9th grade

Konoha High

Homeroom-Kakashi

Math-Asuma

History-Baki

Break

Language Arts-Kurenai

P.E./free period- Gai

Lunch

Drama/Dance-Anko

Science-Kakashi

…………………………………………………………………………..

Finishing her breakfast and checking that she has everything, she got into the car and her mom drove her to school. Arriving at school, she waved goodbye to her mom and walked to find her locker. Being knocked to the side by other students, it took some time for Sakura to get to her locker. Opening her locker, she put some books in, closed her locker, and walked to homeroom. Entering the already full and noisy class, she found an empty seat in the back and sat down.

After what seemed like an hour, their teacher finally arrived being very late. With a book in hand, he made an excuse saying that he was lost on the road to life. Every student all rolled their eyes. Taking out a clipboard with a few sheets of paper on it, he began the roll call. "If I mispronounce your name, please correct me." He said in a monotone voice.

"Tenten Ama?" He called out. "Not here." 

"Sakura Haruno?" 

"Here!" Sakura raised her hand with enthusiasm.

"Hinata Hyuga?" Looking around the room, he made a mark on the paper. "Not here either…hmm…"

"Uchiha…Uzumaki…" his voice droned on.

"Ino Yama-" 

"I'm here sensei!" Tenten kicked open the door and held it for Ino and Hinata to come in.

_Oh gosh! I kinda wish I could be like them…they look really pretty and popular _'don't you dare think about it Sakura! You'll turn evil and bitchy like them!' _But…they're so cool and…_ 'You're cool too! You're better than them!' _…FINE!_

Finishing the roll call and scolding the three girls for their behavior, Kakashi let the class go 5 minutes early. The day was as usual, boring, just plain boring. Sakura always sat alone and it always seemed that someone was observing her. But every time she tried to find the person, he/she was gone.

In Science class, Kakashi explained about the new science group project. "It could be on any vocabulary word on this sheet I am passing out." He walked down each aisle and handed everyone their paper. "You're free to choose your own four people group." Finishing explaining, he went back to his seat, pulled out his book, and began reading. _Sigh…this is going to be interesting…referring to the fact that no one wants me in their group…jeez._ 'awww…don't be so down! Someone will HAVE to partner up with you!' Feeling a little bit better, Sakura waited. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"H-h-hii. U-u-mmm…w-w-would you l-l-l-like t-to j-j-join our g-group?" Hinata asked Sakura with a smile. _OHMIGAWD! This is like THE best thing that's happened to me since me becoming famous and that dream! HA!_ 'Quickly! Answer!'_ Oh ya! Hehe…_ "Yes! I don't really have anyone else to partner up with anyways." Sounding casual, Sakura followed Hinata to where Ino and Tenten were sitting. 

"Sakura, right?" Ino was filing her colorful nails with a hot pink nail filer. 

"Yea." She replied.

"Let's be friends!" She suddenly said. Putting down her nail filer, with a wide grin on her face, she stuck her hand out and she shook hands with Sakura. _Wow! She's really nice! HA! In ur face! Inner self! _'BLEH!'

"So what do you guys want to do?" Sakura piped up. "How 'bout…hmm…photosynthesis?" Ino asked the group. "Sure!" the other three agreed. 

"So…who's house should we meet at?" Sakura asked the girls. "How 'bout yours Sakura? Then we can meet at mine the next time, then Hinata's, then Tenten's." Planning it out, the bell soon rang and school was over. Getting up, Sakura swung her messenger bag over her shoulder and started to walk out of the class room. "Sakura! Wait up!" Ino called to her and ran to catch up with her. Pulling off her glasses, Ino broke them in half. "Wai-! ahhhh! Those were my only pair! Gahhhh! What'd you do that for?" Sakura asked fiercely. Then after, she pulled off her hat revealing her bubblegum pink hair. "WOW! Is that your natural hair color?" Ino asked in disbelief. "Ya, it is." Sakura responded.

"I knew it! You are really pretty without all that disguise! HA! Totally the right girl I was looking for. Aren't I right Tenten? Hinata?" Ino asked them sweetly. "Yes Ino chan." They answered in unison. "Sakura, you shouldn't hide your beauty from the world. You should show it and be proud of it." Ino told her. After a few seconds of blinking from Sakura from confusion. "Girls, we're gonna have to do some shopping this weekend. For Sakura dear of course." Pulling Sakura next to her, she began to walk toward the front of the school with Hinata and Tenten following right behind them.


	4. At The Mall

In the heat of the moment, Sakura was enjoying her glorious day. 'Sakura…Do you remember the names of the people in your dream?' _Well obviously you were going to ruin this for me… Yeah what about it? _'Welll…???' _…OHMYGOD! They're, They're, THESE PEOPLE WHO ARE TAKING ME TO THE MALL! Ack! _'Someone's enjoying the attention too much…' _Whatever, I'll talk to you later._

"Sakuraaaa, Sakuraaa, SAKURA!" She heard a voice in the distance. "Yo! Sakura!" Sakura snapped her head up.

"Oh! Sorry! I was just thinking whether this was a dream or not…" She was still in somewhat of a daze.

"Of course this isn't you idiot! Here, I'll prove it to you. Pinch yourself." Ino told her with a goofy grin.

Sakura winced from the pain and rubbed her arm but smiled nonetheless. Ino, satisfied with the results, pulled Sakura by the arm toward the pickup area. In the midst of all the expensive cars stood a glistening limo. The driver suddenly got out of the car and waved frantically toward the foursome.

"Ms. Yamanaka!" He shouted above the crowd who were waiting to be picked up. Ino smiled and waved to him as they all half jog half walked toward said driver. "Ms. Yamanaka I have to pick up your mother at 3:30." He was a bit frantic as he yanked the door opened and gently pushed them toward the car.

"Gosh Kaito! You're such a nag. Chill! Just drop all of us at the mall." Ino said nonchalantly.

Kaito gave her a disbelieving look. "You didn't tell me any of this. You texted me that you decided to go to the mall on the weekend during your last period! I wouldn't have been in such a rush!" He scolded her.

"I didn't?" Ino said innocently while winking at the other girls. They giggled while Kaito just shook his head. He took their belongings and was ready to leave when he spotted Sakura standing behind the three girls. "And this young lady would be…?" He raised an eyebrow at Ino.

"This is Sakura!" Tenten answered for her. Sakura stepped up to the driver and introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno!" The driver's eyes widened in temporary shock but reverted back to normal.

"Hello Ms. Haruno, I'm Kaito, Ino's chauffer." He bowed.

"Nice to meet you Kaito!" She shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Wow! This limo is AWESOME!" Sakura complimented even though she's been in better ones.

"Thanks!" Ino replied. She looked out the window at the scenery whizzing by. "We're almost there!" Ino exclaimed excitedly. "Oh this is going to be soo much fun!"

Although the mall wasn't far, the consecutive red lights have hindered them a bit. Kaito glanced nervously at the clock. 3:17. He knew that he could NOT for any reasons be late to pick up Mrs. Yamanaka. He sped up just a bit to make the next light and thankfully he did. Stopping in front of the mall entrance, he informed the chattering girls that they have arrived.

"Thanks for the ride Kaito!" Sakura called out as the limo slowly drove away.

"Anytime!" Kaito smiled back.

They entered the mall together and walked to the nearest clothing shop. "Ohmygosh! Sakura you HAVE to try this on! And this, and this, and THIS!" They have only been there for 10 minutes and Sakura is already buried under a mountain of clothes. She was completely enjoying her time with her new friends and so she "accidentally" forgot to tell them she did have tons of fashionable clothing being the actress/singer that she is. She had practically tried on every article of clothing the store owned but she began to put them back. Being the frugal good girl that she is, she promised her mother that she wouldn't spend money unless completely necessary. The girls gave her a skeptical look as she said this.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura asked the other girls.

"Well didn't we say that WE were doing the shopping for you? We wouldn't have let you pay anyways!" They laughed and patted her on the back. "This is like a ceremony that we hold for every girl that joins our group. Courtesy of moi." Ino points to herself. "You're the last and only member we're letting join. Don't take us wrong, we made sure that you had what it takes to be one of us. To be a part of our group." Sakura was puzzled. How did they know anything about her when they JUST met?

"We have connections." Hinata grinned. "You're the daughter of the famous Mr. Haruno who owns the number one company rivaling the Uchihas, Haruno Corps. Right?" Hinata whispered.

Sakura punched Hinata playfully on the shoulder. "You're kidding right? Haha! My mother and I live in an apartment together and my father is living in Suna right now. You must've gotten the wrong person." The girls looked at each other and then straight at Sakura. "So he hasn't told you? Kaito saw it on the news today and told me. And then I recognized that single strand of pink hair falling out of your baseball cap." Ino scrunched up her eyebrows as she watched Sakura jump in shock.

"Uh hold on a sec!" She laughed nervously as she pulled out her phone. The girls motioned for her to put it on speaker and Sakura reluctantly pressed the button.

"Hey honey!" Sakura's mom cooed sweetly. "I have GREAT news for you!"

"Hey mom. What great news?" Sakura was beginning to think this was all a dream again.

"Your daddy's coming back!" She cheered and continued to talk. "We're also moving out of that old apartment." Sakura could practically hear her mother jumping up and down. "Isn't that great?!"

Sakura was speechless. "Yeah mom… it's great!" Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were giving her an _I-told-you-so_ look and Sakura gave them a _Now-i-believe-you_ look. As soon as she hung up, Sakura squealed. "I haven't seen my father in centuries! I can't wait!" Her eyes were sparkling as she jumped inside the changing room and popped out in a super cute outfit. The girls clapped like three dazzled audiences at a modeling show.

They walked to store after store and tried on clothing after clothing. Shoes were a must and Ino emphasized on the accessories. "An outfit is NEVER complete without accessories!" She had told Sakura.

When they had raided almost every expensive store open, they sat down in the food court to rest.

"How are we going to carry all these bags out of the mall?" Tenten whined like a five year old. Before anyone else said anything, Ino had whipped out her phone from her Chanel bag and called for 4 butlers. "They'll be here in five." She told them as she replied a text and tossed her phone back into her bag.

"Wow Ino, you NEVER replied a text except when it was us who texted you. Who's the lucky guy?" Hinata and Tenten leaned in ready for some juicy gossip. Sakura sat awkwardly in her seat.

Immediately, the three girls whipped their heads around to look at Sakura. "Well…?" They asked. Sakura's eyes widened and she pointed to herself. "Me?" She mouthed.

"Well who else? Bob?" The girls chuckled at Ino's sarcasm.

"It's nothing big. Just Shikamaru asking about the math homework." Ino shrugged.

"Nara? That lazy ass who hangs around Neji?" Tenten's voice was dripping in dislike.

"What about me?" A boy with long brown hair had walked up to their table with three other boys trailing behind.

Tenten hadn't heard the boy since she was basically in her own world thinking about all the things she didn't like about that egotist. "Him and his effing huge EGO. He thinks he's _Mister Perfect_. And he's always being sexist during sports!" She closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest pretending to be Neji, "Guys are better, blah blah blah, girls can't beat guys, blah blah blah." She mimicked him in a "manly" voice.

The boy with long brown hair who was Neji watched in amusement. The other girls were waving frantically to Tenten signaling for her to stop. But since she had her eyes closed, she didn't notice a thing.

"And he's always trying to make me look bad in front of the team! I bet he's just jealous that I can play better than him. Yeah. That's right, I'm better!" She doesn't even seem to be convinced by herself. "WHY CAN'T HE JUST STOP BEING SUCH AN ARROGANT PERSON? I don't think that he would DIE if he just gets rid of that stick that is probably permanently stuck up his ass. GAWD!" She threw her hands up in frustration and sank back down into her chair fuming to herself.

"WHAT?" She hissed as Ino slapped her arm. Tenten watched as the girls pointed to something behind her. "He's behind me…isn't he?" Tenten was ready to turn around.

"Yeah, I am." He whispered into her ear. Tenten jumped up and swung her fist at his face. He had predicted this and stepped back a few feet.

"Nice to see you too." Neji smirked at her reaction. Tenten was very pissed but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. She crossed her arms childishly and huffed as she sat back down. She snarled at him as he pulled a chair and sat too close to her for comfort. She glared at him warning him to stay away while he just gave her a _Don't-worry-i-won't-do-anything-to-you _look.

While Neji continued to annoy Tenten, Hinata explained the situation. "Neji's my cousin and Tenten have hated him ever since they met because he always beats her in sports. That's basically the story."

Sakura nodded as she processed the information. "And I'm guessing those are his friends?" She pointed to three other boys walking towards their table.

"The black haired one is Sasuke, the blondie is Naruto, and the one with the spiky ponytail is Shikamaru, the one I was talking about." Ino whispered the last part. Sakura nodded while she observed the four boys. 'Hey, they're pretty good looking.' _Yeah. But it's not like pretty boys like that will go for someone like me. _'You never know. Seriously. Don't act like an idiot. Just be your self and MAYBE you'll get a boyfriend or two.' _Hello? I'm in the acting business. If anyone would act like an idiot it would be those fangirls I always see at the movie previews. _

"Oi Hyuuga, stop flirting with the girl and let's go." Sasuke was speaking in a monotone voice.

Neji tensed but composed himself before anyone saw.

"Teme's just jealous cuz he doesn't have anyone to flirt with!" Naruto laughed and then ran to hide behind Hinata. "Hinata! Save me!" he shouted dramatically. Hinata blushed. Then he spotted Sakura and got up. "Hey Hinata. Who's your new friend?" Naruto asked as he walked to Sakura.

Everyone looked in her direction and she smiled. "Hi! I'm Sakura! Nice to meet you all!"

"Hi Sakura! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I love ramen! Believe it!" Everyone sweat dropped at his introduction.

"Nice to meet you Naruto." Sakura giggled. Then Ino got up and dragged her over to where Shikamaru and Sasuke were standing. "Sakura. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sakura." She made them shake each other's hand. Then they turned to Shikamaru who mumbled a barely audible "troublesome". Sakura watched as Ino knocked him on the head. "Shikamaru! Be polite and say hi!"

"It's fine Ino!" Sakura waved her hands.

"I'm Shikamaru. Nice to meet you." He said unwillingly. Ino smiled as she brought Sakura back to the table. "don't take it personally, he's always like that." Ino apologized for Shikamaru's behavior.

"It's fine!" Sakura assured her. They began discussing about the science project.

"Well we all know that the equation for photosynthesis is Light energy plus 6co2 plus 12h2o yields in the presence of chlorophyll c6h12o6 plus 6o2 plus 6h2o." Ino said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone looked at her as though she has grown two heads. I mean who bothers to remember these things? Shikamaru yawned and popped an eye open to acknowledge the now silent blonde. "The formula for cellular respiration is the reverse of the equation that Ino just told you. It'll be useful for our science project." Now they turned their attention to Shikamaru.

"helloooo! We need to finish our discussion!" Ino averted the girls' attention back to her while the guys began to discuss their project.

"We could make a video of how photosynthesis works! Or…or…like a poster in the shape of a flower!" Tenten finally spoke.

"How about a popup storybook?" Sakura suggested.

"Hey Hinata! What do YOU think?" Ino asked while nudging the silent girl. Apparently she was staring at something. Or should I say someONE? Ino once again called out to her and snapped her fingers in front of Hinata's face multiple times. Hinata finally snapped out of her trance to see Naruto falling towards her. She squeaked as their lips met. Both their eyes widened in shock.

"Crap! Hinata I'm sooooo sorry!" Naruto repeated the apology over and over again until Hinata gently put her finger against his lip to shush the flabbergasted boy.

"It's okay Naruto-kun!" She smiled warmly at him.

They suddenly felt the ground shake and heard a sound like thunder in the distance. "Oh crap! Run for it!" Naruto suddenly shouted.

"Too late." Neji growled as he jumped into a nearby plant. Sasuke sprinted into a nearby store and posed as a mannequin. Sakura took a glance and decided he must have a bigger ego. _Damned sexy smirk. _'Whoa wait! Isn't that the guy…' _In my dream?!!?! Holy crap you're right! _'Okay. That dream was like like a premonition…a prediction of the future… or something like that. Well except the ninja part of course.' _You're…right! For the first time EVER! Now I need to go and sort this out. Please hold. And don't come back. _'Hey! Don't ignore me!'

Naruto had resorted to hiding under the table. Gee. That's a shocker. Shikamaru just put his hood up and leaned against Ino's chair like he was a just a random guy hanging at the mall.

The hoard of fangirls in their slutty outfits and over-heavy makeup raced up to Hinata and surrounded the four girls plus Naruto(since he was under the table).

They were glaring daggers at the four girls for being able to hang around the "four most desired guys EVER" as the fangirls said. They were especially glaring at Hinata.

"YOU…YOU…Monster! You just stole Naruto-kun's first kiss!" They were ready to kill her.

"Hey you guys. How about we just talk this out?" Sakura stepped forward and faked a friendly smile.

The fangirls gave Sakura a dirty look and reached out to push her aside.

"Don't touch me…" Sakura's voice was dripping in poison. They didn't notice and shoved her harder than they intended. Sakura fell onto the ground.

"Oops! My bad!" The girl with long black hair who had pushed her sneered and began to walk towards Hinata. Only Sakura wasn't going to let that go. She extended her foot out and tripped the girl causing her to fall flat on her face.

"Oops! My bad!" Sakura mimicked the girl in a high-pitched voice as she got up. She stuck her tongue out. "Blehhhh. Serves you right bitch!" Naruto, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata burst into laughter while Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji snickered quietly to themselves. The fangirls gasped as they whispered amongst themselves.

"Who do you think you are?" another girl with choppy red hair stepped into view.

"I don't need to think. I KNOW I'm Sakura Haruno. And isn't it more polite for the one who asks to introduce themselves first?" She smirked at the red haired girl's dumbfounded face. Another round of snickering.

"This doesn't even like have anything to do with you. So why don't you MOVE out of the way?" Said the redhead who pretended to pick a piece of lint off her skimpy top and flick it onto the ground. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her giving her a _are-you-serious?_ look. The redhead "accidentally" bumped into her while she walked by toward Hinata.

"Back off Karin! And take Suzume with you." Ino hissed as she stepped in front of Hinata to block her path. They backed up a few steps as Tenten backed Ino up while waving at them with a VERY sharp pencil.

"Why don't you guys just leave us alone?" Tenten gave a warning. The fangirls were afraid of the girl with the dangerous "weapon" so most of them left leaving two other girls. One with silvery hair and one with dirty blonde hair.

"Ugh. Whatever. This isn't worth my time. Let's go girls." Karine snapped twice and stomped away.

"Ugh. Whatever. I'm too wimpy to fight back since I don't have any back up anymore so I'll just go get some icecream to make myself feel better!" Sakura mimicked Karin with perfection and a more high-pitched voice. A fresh round of laughter. Sasuke, with some difficulty because of a few fangirls, walked out of the store. Neji made sure no one was watching and jumped out of the plant and dusted himself off. Shikamaru pulled his hood down as they heard Naruto complain about the gum under the table. Hinata giggled softly.

She walked up to the girls and smiled. "Thanks for defending me." They group hugged and sat back into their seats.

"wait…where did our bags go?" Tenten began to look around the tables.

"Whoa. I spent some money on those bags. We gotta find them." Hinata started to look around too. Ino shook her head at the two girls. "The butlers came remember? Well they came while you guys were distracted by the guys." Ino pointed to the four boys who were standing around.

"Oh yeahhh! Haha!" Hinata and Tenten suddenly remembered.

"Ohmygod! I forgot! I have an important dinner to go to at 6:30!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed. Everyone immediately checked their cellphones/watches.

"ohhh! We gotta go!" Tenten jumped out of her seat and the rest of the girls followed suit. "See you guys at school tomorrow!" They waved as they ran towards the nearest exit.

"yeah. Kaito. Hai. Pick us up please." Soon a limo pulled up to the entrance where the girls were waiting. Kaito got out of the car and opened the door for them.

"That was so much fun!" Sakura bounced in her seat as Ino passed a bottle of Fuji water to Hinata. "oh. Btw. Who were those four girls anyways?"

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Those are the slutty queen bees of Konoha. They think they're so superior because their daddy buys them everything. It's sick." Sakura was deep in thought.

"Have you guys… ever thought of overthrowing them?" She asked slowly as if they wouldn't understand if she spoke any faster. "I mean we could be the new queen bees…" She almost whisper-said the last part. The other girls looked at each other. Silence.

"Sakura that's… BLOODY BRILLIANT!" They said in unison. They began to form a plan but really they were just going to wear awesome outfits and dazzle everyone as they strut their way through the halls.

They dropped Sakura off at her house and they said their good-byes. "I had so much fun today! See you guys tomorrow!" they waved at each other and the limo drove off. _Chya! Greatest day EVER! _'A great day that's going to get ruined by that pervert of a producer!' _You just HAD to ruin huh? I just can't get a break from you! _'Because I'm YOU. DUH.'

While Sakura steps into the house and took her first step up the stairs, the front door opens and in walks…

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long you guys :D But I did now! Haha I'll update more often now. I promise. Maybe A little more reviews? That would be nice. Please and thank you. (:**


End file.
